Contemporary laundry treating appliances include clothes dryers that utilize a heating element, such as a gas or electric heater or a heat pump, to heat air forced through the clothes dryer to dry a load of washed clothes. Contemporary laundry treating appliances can also include condensing dryers. Traditionally, clothes dryers can include a cylindrical drum held between opposing bulkheads with a felt seal along the interface between the drum and to bulkheads to retain the heated air during the drying cycle. The loss of heated air through the interface can negatively impact the drying time and lead to resource waste.